


A Casual Interruption

by through_shadows_falling



Series: MCU Ficlets [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes is Worthy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: Bucky’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Just move it somewhere else.”“That’s hilarious, Ice Man.”“Seriously?”  Bucky slammed down his book and shoved to his feet before stalking over. “Just pick it up and move it out of the way.” He gripped Thor’s hammer and held it up. “See? Not that hard.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [A Casual Interruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099521) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Bucky was calmly, _quietly_  reading in the Tower’s common room when the door burst open and none other than Tony sauntered inside. 

Bucky only darted a quick look at him, but he could see on Tony’s face that he was less than pleased that Bucky was the only one there.

“Where is everybody?” Tony asked, a slight whine to his voice.

“Trying out a new training regimen in the gym with Thor.”

“Aww, and no one thought to invite me?”

“No one’s seen you for days.” Hence Tony’s current outfit: ripped jeans and a faded black t-shirt, all of which stank of stale deodorant and sweat mixed with coffee and engine grease.

Tony inclined his head. “Alright. Fair.” He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. “But you guys should really see what I put together. It’s this really awesome - SHIT! FUCK!”

Bucky glanced up to witness Tony hopping on one foot, cradling the other in his hands. He frowned. “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“Thor left his goddamn hammer on the floor!” Tony’s bottom lip wobbled dramatically. “I think I might’ve broken my baby toe.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It can’t be _that_  heavy.”

“Uh yeah, it can. And why did he just leave it in the middle of the walkway? How are we supposed to get to the kitchen?”

Bucky’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Just move it somewhere else.”

“That’s hilarious, Ice Man.”

“Seriously?”  Bucky slammed down his book and shoved to his feet before stalking over. “Just pick it up and move it out of the way.” He gripped Thor’s hammer and held it up. “See? Not that hard.”

Tony’s mouth widened as his eyes bugged. “How did you do that?”

Bucky flipped the hammer in his hands. “Do what? Pick something up off the floor?” He shook his head. “People these days. I swear to god it’s like you can’t do anything yourselves.” He set down the hammer on the coffee table. 

“What?” he demanded with a glare when Tony only continued to gape at him.

“You, uh… Wow. I mean, that’s…” Tony swallowed and unfroze. “Right. Well. Carry on then.” He made a weak hand gesture and then disappeared into the kitchen. 

Bucky sat back down with a huff and resumed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was too good to pass up! I love when Bucky's able to lift the hammer without realizing what that means - all while everyone else is staring in shock and awe! My dear sweet Bucky, you are worth the world <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Come follow me on tumblr!](www.through-shadows-falling.tumblr.com)


End file.
